Counting Sheep
by Exerides T Fluorite
Summary: A one-shot on Finland and Su-san Sve Sweden ! Hope you enjoy! Also this is rated T for what my friends thought it implied, friends...:


This was inspired by a day in school, where my friend was Sealand, and I was Finland! :) Rated T for some suggestiveness, and use of misunderstandings. On the subject of human names I've read a lot of them…So Mathias is Denmark, because it just fits. Finland is Tino, Sweden is Berwald and Sealand is Peter because that is their real names, right?This is the first SuFin I have ever wrote so Ber's speech is still hard for me. I love Su Fin. This was fun to write! This is pure fluff, no historic references! I was never that good and our school focuses more on American history until senior year. I'm a junior…Sigh.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia!

So without further ado…

Counting Sheep!

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10

* * *

Counting Sheep

* * *

Finland sat at the kitchen table leaning over a newspaper and a cup of hot tea. He was turning the page when Sealand came in and plopped down in the chair beside him, putting his head in his arms.

"Rough day?" Tino questioned the smaller "nation", curiously.

"Yeah! Bein' a kid is hard and tiring! I wish I could be like you. You seem to have so much fun…"

Tino huffed before rolling his eyes at Sealand and putting down his paper. "How do you figure?" He asked giving his son his undivided attention.

"Well, you and Poppa don't seem to do much! You seem to have all the fun as nations!"

Finland frowned. "Peter, there's a lot of work to be done as nations, you know…" He was cut off by a tired yawn from the boy. "Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Counting sheep?" He let Sealand's last comment drop in interest of his sons sleeping patterns.

"Yeah."

"You know, your father and I used to count sheep…" Finland leaned to look at his tired son.

His sons eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean?" A look of horror crossed over his features.

"What?" Finland asked.

"That just sounded so wrong, Mom! You made it sound so…dirty…" Sealand said bluntly.

Finland paled before blushing. "No, I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did!"

"No, we really used to count sheep. Honest!"

"Uh-huh", it was said doubtfully, "…I'm going to bed now."

"Peter!"

But it was too late, Sealand was gone.

….About an Hour or so Later…..

Finland was sitting on the couch watching TV when Denmark sat down beside him. This was a common occurrence when Sweden was out and nobody questioned when Denmark just waltzed in and made himself comfortable. That is just how the Nordics were. At least Nor and Ice had the commonsense to knock before entering, or at least ring the doorbell for permission to do so.

Tino turned to the taller nation and then remembered his conversation with Peter. He needed a second opinion in all honesty.

"Hey, Mathias…I have a question for you…" Tino blushed slightly.

"Go ahead." Mathias turned to him.

"Well, earlier today I was talking to Peter, and he was tired. So I asked him if he was counting sheep and he said yes. So then I said, 'You know, your father and I used to count sheep', and he said it sounded dirty. Do you think so?" Finland blushed at the look Denmark was giving him: a cross between amusement and embarrassment.

"Well, depending on how you say it, now if you said it that way, then yeah. It kinda does sound…suggestive."

"But how, in what way! All I meant was counting sheep!"

"Did you count sheep together?" Denmark mused.

"Well, I'd count sheep while Su-san went to sleep."

"So Sverige would imagine you counting sheep?" Denmark inquired raising his eyebrows and grinning.

"N-no! He would imagine the sheep jumping over the fence!" Finland blushed, fidgeting. It was just a method of getting Su-san to go to sleep!

"So he would imagine you dressed as a sheep going over his fence?" Denmark teased. "You go man! Getting' it in. You jump quickly over that fence?"

"No- I just-!"

"So you jump slowly over the fence. I see."

"Denmark!" Finland stood, flushed to the extreme. "I-I-That isn't true! Sheep over fence. What did you just imply there?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing~! I can believe I didn't see it when it began." Denmark shrugged, and stood. "That made me not want to stay and disturb you two…Or get disturbed. See ya' Fin!"

"See you Den-san…" Finland sighed and turned off the TV. That was emotionally exhausting. Now he had Sealand and Denmark thinking things about him that he was too embarrassed to try and understand. They thought he was sexually involved with Su-san, didn't they? Tino flushed. That wasn't true, though. Not that it would be a bad thing. Anyway. He stood flushing and staring at the floor.

Just then he heard the door open and close, and Hanatamago huffed in greeting, signaling that Sweden was home.

"Hello, Su-san. Welcome home." He was a little off because of the talk that he had had.

"'ello, Fin." He pulled off his boots and set them aside before pulling his wife into the kitchen so they could continue to talk.

"S-Su-san…So, I was talking to Sealand today and I asked him if he was counting sheep. He said yes, so I said, 'You know, your father and I used to count sheep'." He watched closely for a change in feature or behavior, but Sweden continued to make tea. "Mathias and Peter both say it sounds rather dirty…"

That was when the change occurred. Sweden tensed and then turned to him. "W'll, 'f y' say 't l'ke that 't does s'und r'ther…"

"Suggestive…that's what Den said…but that isn't how I meant it. I meant when you had bouts of insomnia and I had to count sheep for you to fall asleep. Den said something about me as a sheep jumping over your fence and asked how quickly I jumped." Finland rambled angrily.

Sweden had to mentally slap himself to not imagine cute little Tino as a sheep… 'jumping over his fence'. "Tha's jus' Denmark f'r y'. T' m'ch 'f a ch'ld f'r 'is own good."

Finland sighed before turning and walking away. "Yeah, I guess so…Good night, Su-san."

"G'night, Fin…"

….That Night…

Finland actually wasn't able to get to sleep like he intended to. He was sitting there staring at the ceiling when Sweden walked in looking tired.

"Can't sleep?"

"For some reason." Finland confirmed. "I think I'm letting these conversations get to me too much." He sat up. "Maybe a cup of hot milk will help; do you want one, Su-san?"

"N', th'nk y'."

Finland was sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of milk when Sealand came down for a glass of water.

"Don't let me scare you." Finland spoke calmly.

"Oh! Hi, Mama!" Sealand jumped anyway. "Thanks…"

Finland chuckled. "Don't forget to go to the bathroom before you go to bed."

"I'm not a baby, _I don't do that anymore_!" Sealand drained his cup and ran away.

He waited expectantly to hear the bathroom door shut. He nodded when he heard the door. He waited to hear a flush, when he heard it he emptied the rest of the milk in the sink and walked slowly up the stairs. He saw Peter run into his room before closing the door. He shook his head, Peter is too cute.

"'s 'at P'ter…?"

Finland turned to see Sweden sitting up tiredly. "Yeah, just to go to the bathroom after a quick drink." Finland sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"St'll can't sleep?"

"I guess, I haven't really tried yet…" Finland lay down beside Sweden and sighed when his back popped and relaxed. "Mm…"

Sweden turned on his side to look at Finland and found that the smaller nation had already fallen asleep.

"'Night, Fin…" Sweden said as he rolled over and went to sleep himself.

In dreamland, Finland was dressed as a sheep and leaning over a light dark blue painted fence with a cross painted on its side. "Hmm, what is this?"

"Fin…"

"Su-san?" Finland tilted his head as he stared at the taller nation that was also dressed like a sheep. It didn't go with his menacing glare at all. "Hey."

Sweden nodded at him before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"W-what was that for Su-san?" Finland blushed and touched his cheek.

"'s f'r bein' s' nice t' m'." Sweden backed away from the fence slightly, a cute light blush dusting his cheeks.

"N-no, wait." Finland grabbed Sweden's arm and pulled him back toward him. "Th-that wasn't so bad…Can you do it again?"

Sweden walked closer before kissing his cheek again.

Finland smiled and kissed Sweden's cheek softly. "That's for being so nice to me, too!"

"Fin…I…"

"Go on Su-san, I'm listening." Finland encouraged him.

"I d'n th'nk I've b'n so honest with y'."

"Why's that?" Finland asked holding onto his hand.

"B'cause I d'dn't tell y' th't I l've y'…"

"Y-you love me?" Finland asked leaning back and blushing. "Oh, um, S-Su-san that's awfully sweet but I-!" He let Sweden's hand slip from his.

"I kn'w…Y' d'n't feel th' same."

"Su-san it isn't because of you though, and it isn't that I don't feel the same. It's just that I'm not ready…I don't feel ready anyway." Finland grabbed Sweden's hand in his own two before giggling, "I care about you, Su-san. I'm so happy that you care about me, too!"

Sweden nodded before mumbling. "'s nice to b' able t' tell y' I l've y'."

"Su-san?" Finland asked blushing.

"Ya' Fin?"

"I…I think I love you too." Finland leaned further over the fence and kissed Sweden chastely on the lips. When he leaned back Sweden was as red as one of those roses that France was always holding. He also looked just as enticing.

"'s nice to hear y' say th't , Fin… C'n y' say 't again?"

"I think I love you." Finland held onto Sweden's hand as he climbed over the fence and jumped over the other side. He leapt forward and into Sweden's arms. "I think I love you, Su-san!"

And Finland woke up in the arms of Sweden who was whispering. "Please, say 't again."

Finland leaned over and kissed him. " I love you Su-san…"

Sweden's eyes fluttered open and he started at the way the Fin was smiling at him. "Fin…I…"

"I think I love you too, Su-san…" Finland blushed to show Sweden that he wasn't sleep talking and that he meant every word.

Sweden's eyes widened and the glare that was naturally always on his face receded when the words slowly registered. "Really?"

Finland forward and kissed the taller nation to confirm so.

There was a knock on the door a second later sending the two flying apart.

"Come in."

Sealand opened the door to see both of his parents red in the face and looking guilty and nervous.

"Were you counting sheep?" Peter blushed.

Finland let out a frustrated yell and left to go cook breakfast.

"D'n't tease y'r mother, P'ter… 's not nice t' do s'…"

" It isn't my fault that he told me that you count sheep! Next time I'd just rather not know!" Sealand shouted before leaving the room in a huff.

And that was when Berwald realized he was the most level-headed person in the household…


End file.
